No mires el amanecer sin haber visto la noche
by A. J. Ficker
Summary: Edward es el encargado de la recolección de uvas de los viñedos Swan, así como el capataz de la hacienda del mismo nombre. Este año se celebrarían 100 años de la gran trayectoria de fábrica de vinos de los Swan, por lo cual la hacienda ofrecería una fiesta para las personas que trabajan allí y unos invitados especiales. Summary completo dentro.


No mires el amanecer sin haber visto la noche

Sumario: Edward es el encargado de la recolección de uvas de los viñedos Swan, así como el capataz de la hacienda del mismo nombre. Este año se celebrarían 100 años de la gran trayectoria de fábrica de vinos de los Swan, por lo cual la hacienda ofrecería una fiesta para las personas que trabajan allí y unos invitados especiales. La hija de Charles, Isabella, acude a la hacienda por primera vez en 7 años. ¿Qué pensará esta al conocer a Edward, un hombre de 27 años, ingeniero agrónomo y con un carácter que no lo soporta ni el diablo? Él piensa que ella es sólo otra malcriada niña 5 años menor que él, ¿lo será?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama es mía, gracias por leer:)

 **Capítulo 1:** Valle de Napa, California.

¡Esto parece el infierno! Fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto entré a esa casa que no había pisado en años, ¡era horrible! Todos los muebles eran tan anticuados, ¡y además estaba ese horrendo calor! Pero, ¿cómo quejarme si fui yo la que había querido venir?

La fiesta que mi padre estaba organizando para el centésimo aniversario de la fábrica de vinos Swan estaba pronta, a una semana y media. No entendía por qué él había querido venir antes, "para supervisar" habían sido sus palabras, pero, ¿qué él no tenía gente para hacer eso?

Sin embargo, había dejado de cuestionarle en cuanto me dijo que si seguía así, no me llevaría. Ahora que estoy aquí, pienso que debí haberle seguido cuestionando, pues francamente ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber querido, en primer lugar, volver a pisar Valle de Napa* era un soponcio, aunque el lugar era bonito (gigante y hermoso, justo como me gusta). Gigante… sí, demasiado para mi propio bien.

Era bueno perderse unas horas, ¿a qué no?

— ¡Niña Isabella! —Miré hacia la puerta al escuchar ese grito tan reconocido, y no lo pude creer.

— ¡Nana Eli!— caminé desde donde estaba y le di un gran abrazo, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. La había extrañado tanto. Elizabeth Masen era mi nana desde que tenía uso de razón, había pasado tanto tiempo de no verla, y las llamadas por teléfono no eran lo mismo a tenerla aquí, en persona.

— ¡Mi amor, pero mira qué grande estás! Y tan delgada… Apuesto a que no has comido bien en esa ciudad que tú haces llamar "hogar". ¡Qué bueno que has regresado por fin a casa! ¿Por qué te quedarás, verdad, Pequeña?— me dio tristeza el ver su cara llena de ilusión, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a la que había sido (y es) mi segunda madre, y yo ya quería irme. Esa era demasiado desconsiderado de mi parte.

—Nana Eli, no soy pequeña, ya tengo veintidós—reí—. En Buenos Aires como perfectamente bien, y he regresado porque he acabado mis estudios, pero, me iré a mediados de septiembre. — Su cara se entristeció al saber que yo me iría en un mes y medio aproximadamente, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía que trabajar, no iba a depender siempre de mi padre y de su gran fortuna, por más que el intentara convencerme de que trabajar para mí no era necesario.

—Sigo diciendo que no es necesario que te vayas tan lejos, Isabella—suspiró, pero después me sonrió, mi nana, a pesar de su edad, tenía una bella dentadura blanca y unos brillantes ojos azules, así como su hermoso cabello rubio, ella, cuando era pequeña, me contaba que había sido el ícono de la moda en sus tiempos, y después se reía diciendo que estaba loca—. ¡Pero bueno! Apuesto a que no recuerdas nada de la casa, te fuiste de aquí hace muchos años… y además es tan grande, incluso yo me pierdo a veces. — rió.

—Estoy segura de que me las arreglaré—hice un amago de sonrisa y dije: — Pero no me haría mal saber la ubicación de mi cuarto.

—Sígueme—musitó.

…

La habitación era hermosa, bueno, hermosa no, hermosísima.

La cama se encontraba justo en el medio, había un tocador de roble a un metro al lado, una pantalla plana justo enfrente, la elegante alfombra abarcaba el medio del cuarto, y había un closet completamente vacío, además de un baño particular y un mueble de cedro con libros.

A veces pensaba que todo lo que papá había logrado hacer, era demasiado para mí y poco para él.

Estuve viviendo con Charles desde los 10 años hasta los 18, a partir de que salí de la secundaria me fui a estudiar a Buenos Aires, lugar donde vivía mi madre.

Papá y ella se habían se habían separado cuando cumplí diez, y yo había decidido quedarme con mi padre por decisión propia, en esos tiempos yo estaba demasiado enojada con ella para pensar en otra cosa. Mamá había engañado a papá no sólo una, ni dos, sino 3 veces durante el mes en el que él tuvo que ir a España por trabajo, en una de esas veces yo la descubrí, y por supuesto, se lo dije a papá.

Mentiría si dijera que aún no le guardo rencor a mi mamá por hacerle eso a la familia, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo?

A los 18 años decidí que tenía que perdonarla y me fui a vivir con ella. No fue tan malo, a excepción que ella cambiaba de novio como de sostén, si es que se cambiaba el sostén. Pero no podía tener esos pensamientos, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo era mi madre.

Pero ahora había regresado a Napa, por supuesto no a vivir, me había acostumbrado tanto a Buenos Aires, y tenía tantos amigos allá… Que simplemente no podía dejar la ciudad por venir aquí y depender de mi papá. No era una buena idea. Para nada.

Decidí salir a tomar aire por la casa, estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que me perdería, pero, ¿qué podía salir mal si eso pasaba? Tenía que reconocer la mansión de nuevo, de todos modos.

Salí de mi habitación y pasé por el pasillo, hasta que encontré una puerta que daba a la salida de la casa, al menos una de las muchas salidas. Recordaba todo eso, más no recordaba donde estaba cada cosa.

Había un caminito de madera que daba a una cabaña del mismo material a unos 30 metros de donde yo estaba, suponía que esa era la cabaña para los invitados. Frente a la casa había un árbol retorcido, y al lado de él un hermoso comedor de cristal.

Era todo tan hermoso, tal como recordaba. Demasiado bueno para mí.

— ¿Quién eres?—Una ronca y varonil voz sonó detrás de mí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La hija de Charles regresaba por fin después de varios años de no haber visitado Valle de Napa. Tantos años que, ni siquiera yo, que trabajaba en esas tierras desde hacía 5 años había tenido el gusto y placer de conocer a la heredera Swan.

Había conocido a Charles hacía 6 años, cuando aún estaba estudiando.

Había venido a visitar unos días a mi abuela, Elizabeth (que trabajaba en la mansión), y en una de esas visitas me encontré con Charles, el cual se encontraba muy interesado en la profesión que estaba estudiando.

Después de conocernos bien, él me dijo que en cuanto terminara mi carrera fuera a su casa, que él me daría trabajo para cuidar sus tierras muy bien pagado. Yo por supuesto no me negué. Al año terminé mi carrera, me fui a trabajar con él, y después de 2 años siendo un fiel trabajador, me dijo que necesitaba un capataz.

Yo siempre había amado mi trabajo, el trabajar en la tierra. No me gustaban las grandes ciudades, tal vez por haber pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en una.

Mi padre, Edward Masen I, había muerto en un accidente cuando yo tenía 22 años (para ese entonces apenas estaba comenzando a trabajar con Charles), y debido a que ya no tenía familia en otro lugar, decidí quedarme ahí, con mi abuela paterna.

Yo nunca había tenido mamá, ella había huido cuando yo había cumplido 5 años y nuncala había vuelto a ver, siempre habíamos sido yo, mi papá y mi abuela.

Mi vida no había sido la mejor, y mucho menos la más lujosa de todas (aunque mi abuelo me había heredado una casa y unas tierras, no las podría usar hasta que cumpliera los 28 años, para lo cual sólo faltaban 6 meses).

Estaba caminando hacia la casa que anteriormente era de invitados, pero Charles había dicho que era mejor que yo me quedara allí en lugar de las casas para los otros trabajadores que él tenía, a mí casi no me había gustado la idea, pero no pude negar.

Como decía, estaba caminando por allí cuando la ví.

No podía verla bien ya que estaba de espaldas, pero me pareció que estaba perdida. Aun así nunca en mi tiempo allí la había visto.

¿Quién era ella?

Continuará…

*Valle de Napa es una viña que está a las afueras de la ciudad de Napa, en california. La casa en la que "vive Bella" si existe, y es una lujosa casa ubicada ahí mismo, una mansión de 11,730 pies cuadrados de espacio interior:)

 **N/A:**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia! No es mucho, tal vez sea de 10 capítulos más o menos, aún no lo sé XD Si tienen dudas o preguntas sobre el fic, pueden mandarme un PM por aquí, o buscarme en Facebook como ARUMY JM :) Gracias por leer c: Atte.: Arumy x3**


End file.
